1. Field of Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus having an improved swiveling configuration of a display main body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display apparatus is provided as a TV, a computer, or a portable telephone, etc., to display an image based on signal received from a wired or wireless system. For example, liquid crystal displays, which have the advantage of being slim and light weight, are commonly used as a display main body.
The display apparatus is installed on an installation surface such as a table. However, an image quality of the display apparatus varies according to a viewing angle of a user. In the case that a liquid crystal display is provided as the display main body, since the liquid crystal display has a limited visible angle, it is necessary that the display apparatus swivels to face a user.
The display apparatus in the related art includes a stand part supporting the display main body, and a base part contacting with an installation surface to support the stand part. A ring member is interposed between the stand part and the base part. If a user manually applies a force to the display main body, the stand part slides against the ring member of the base part contacted to an installation surface so that the display main body swivels.
However, in these display apparatuses, a user must manually swivel the display main body. Thus, it is inconvenient to swivel the display main body. Also, as the user manually swivels the display main body, it is difficult for the user to apply a uniform force thereto, and accordingly, it is difficult to stably swivel the display main body. Thus, the components in the display main body may be negatively impacted.